


In porta ad Scala ad Caelum

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Scala ad Caelum (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Sora and Riku finally get some time away from their responsibilities and decide to take some time away from their home islands. After some convincing, Riku lets Sora pick out the location for their date. What place could be better for two boys just trying to find some peace and quiet than a world that's been abandoned for longer than they've been alive?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	In porta ad Scala ad Caelum

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you birdfluffs for letting me write something based on your beautiful art! 
> 
> For anyone who hasn't seen it yet, please support the artist's amazing art piece that inspired this here! https://twitter.com/birdfluffs/status/1277054681793966081

Sora pulled the hairbrush through his hair, trying hard to contain his excitement as he worked to get himself ready for the day. He and Riku had finally gotten some time to themselves for a date and he’d managed to convince his boyfriend to let him choose the location after less begging than usual. Once he finished brushing his hair, Sora set the hairbrush down on his nightstand before pulling on his coat, grabbing the bag he’d prepared the night before, and hurrying downstairs to let his mother know he was leaving. He peeked into the kitchen to see if she was there, smiling as she waved from where she was sitting at the table.

“I’m heading out with Riku, we’ll be back tomorrow.” Sora explained as he walked over and gave his mother a tight hug.

“Alright, you two be careful please.” she patted his hands softly before letting her son go. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sora waved goodbye as he hurried out of the house, closing the door quietly so he wouldn’t bother the neighbors before running down to the beach. He couldn’t wait to meet up with Riku and leave the islands for the day. As much as he loved being home after everything they’d been through, spending time with his boyfriend without anyone they’d grown up around bothering them was always so much nicer. Rounding a corner on his way down to the beach, he could see the familiar sight of Riku waiting for him on a fallen tree trunk where they’d agreed to meet and couldn’t help but smile. His whole face lit up and it took every bit of his self control to keep from running any faster. If he did, he was sure to fall on his face. 

“Riku!” Sora called out as he hopped over the log and hugged his boyfriend.

“Good morning Sora, are you ready to go?” Riku asked with a bright smile as he hugged the other boy back. 

Sora nodded with excitement buzzing in his whole body. “Yeah, Merlin’s probably getting tired of waiting for us.”

“Let’s go then.” Riku pulled away from the hug, taking the brunet’s smaller hand in his own as he led the way to the dock.

They both climbed into the familiar rowboat they’d both been using since they were small children. It was the same boat Riku’s father would take them to the play island in before they were old enough to start going to the island on their own, the same boat they had both learned how to use oars in, the same one that Riku had taken to the island on the night their lives had changed forever. The taller boy took the oars out of habit while Sora settled in with both of their bags at his feet, the familiar boat ride over to the play island only taking a few minutes with how much stronger Riku had gotten since they’d left the island the first time. Sora took a picture of his boyfriend with his gummiphone before setting it to vibrate so they wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone else if they called. He hopped out onto the dock, quickly tying it off to one of the posts before taking the bags from his boyfriend and helping Riku settle the oars so they wouldn’t end up lost while they were away. The smaller keyblade wielder led the way to their secret place where Merlin and Yen Sid had set up a door for them to use on this one trip. It would work for only 48 hours and once they returned home, it would disappear and everything would go back to normal. 

“So, when do I get to find out where we’re going?” Riku asked as he ducked down to keep from hitting his head on the low hanging branches covering the entrance to the small cave the two of them had claimed as their own. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Sora explained with a bright smile. 

Riku let out a sigh and shook his head, giving in as he followed behind his boyfriend. He flinched at the sight of the door, reminding himself that this wasn't the same as back then. This wasn't the same door he'd found back when he'd almost lost himself to Ansem. The door hidden in their secret place this time was white with a golden design inlaid in it, the lack of an ominous feeling even more of a reminder that this was a new door. Sora held his hand out, waiting for Riku to take it before opening the door that had been prepared for them and leading the way through. The bright sunlight of the world they were stepping into was a sharp contrast to the darkness of their secret cavern and both boys had to shield their eyes while they adjusted to the sharp contrast in lighting. The bright white buildings were a familiar sight to Sora from his final battle after their last adventure and he was more than happy to stand aside and allow his boyfriend to take in the sight of the empty world no one had inhabited in years. Riku looked around at the empty city, his eyes stopping after he counted his fifth pinwheel shaped windmill. 

"Where are we?" Riku asked quietly, not wanting to shatter the peaceful atmosphere with any loud noises. 

"This is Scala ad Caelum. Keyblade wielders used to go to school here and in the surrounding cities." Sora explained with a bright smile as he gripped the keyblade master's hand and pulled him up along the dock, leading him into the city. 

"A city for keyblade wielders….." Riku looked around at all the potted plants as he was guided through the city, the two of them coming to a stop on a terrace. "We should probably find a good place to stay before we explore." 

"There's a nice little house I saw last time I was here that has a nice view of the ocean." Sora explained as he looked around to get an idea of where in the town he would need to go to get to the familiar house. "If you don't like it when we get there, we can find some other place to stay." 

Riku smiled and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his boyfriend's hand. He allowed himself to be led through the abandoned city as he gazed around at the beautiful architecture of the long forgotten town. Everything looked as if it had only been left a few minutes ago, much less like it had been abandoned years ago. This whole world they had gone to echoed with past conversations long forgotten as no one visited anymore. Sora let out an excited cheer as he spotted the familiar building he was looking for, pulling his partner along as he ran towards it. He opened the door with ease and held it open for Riku before following him inside. The building was simply decorated with a small couch and a coffee table in the main room, a basic kitchen set aside from the hallway with a set of stairs leading up to the bedroom and upper deck visible from the living room. If Riku had to guess, the bathroom was also located on the upper floor with the bedroom. The house was small yet comfortable in a way that he hadn't even realized was something he'd wanted before this. 

"What do you think?" Sora asked as he looked up at his boyfriend for his reaction. 

"You're right, it is a nice little house." Riku replied before pressing a soft kiss to the smaller boy's cheek. "Let's put our stuff away before we head back outside." 

Sora nodded and let go of his partner's hand before running upstairs to set his bag in the bedroom. He dug through what he'd packed, pulling out the food he'd brought along and setting it aside before closing his bag up again. Gathering up the food he'd brought, he carried it downstairs and set it in the kitchen so he and Riku would be able to find it later when they were hungry. Familiar arms wrapped around his waist and Sora couldn't help but lean back against the taller boy with a bright smile. 

"Ready to go?" he asked as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

"Ready when you are." Riku replied as he pressed a kiss to the smaller keyblade wielder's forehead. 

Sora pulled out of his boyfriend's arms before grabbing his hand and leading the way out of the house. Riku closed the door behind them before allowing himself to be led out into the city. The two of them wandered around, taking in the sights and snapping photos together as they enjoyed their peaceful time away from all their responsibilities. They stopped at an overlook to take in the sight of the city below them, both of them leaning against the wall together. Riku wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist to keep him close while they watched the pinwheel windmills and flags move in the breeze. 

"This was a great idea Sora, thank you." Riku whispered as he pulled his partner closer. 

Sora smiled as he looked up at the keyblade master. "Thank you for letting me set this up." 

Riku pulled him closer, resting his free arm on the low wall beside the two of them as he leaned down and kissed the other boy. Sora let out a content hum as he kissed back, running his hand along his boyfriend's forearm while he enjoyed the freedom being alone in the abandoned world gave them. They didn't have to worry about what anyone would think of them here in Scala with how low the odds were that anyone else would find them. The two of them truly were in their own world there and neither of them would have it any differently. After a moment that felt simultaneously like it lasted forever and like it was over in an instant, Riku pulled away. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend's soft brown hair as he gazed into his eyes lovingly. 

"As much as I love exploring with you, how about we go back and cuddle?" Riku offered with a nod of his head in the direction of the house they'd come from. 

"Cuddling sounds nice." Sora replied quietly while he worked to catch his breath. 

"Come on, let's go." 

Riku picked up his boyfriend, playfully throwing him over his shoulder before heading back through the streets the way they'd come. Sora stopped himself from struggling, knowing it would only make it more likely for him to be dropped if he fought against being carried. He took the time to appreciate his view from behind with his head rested on his hands to keep from hurting his neck. Riku carried his boyfriend upstairs and set him down on the bed before unlacing his boots and climbing onto the bed to join him. The two of them curled up together on the soft bed together, appreciating their peaceful time alone. 

"I love you Riku." Sora whispered as he hugged his boyfriend and pressed his face against his chest. 

"I love you too Sora." Riku whispered, kissing the top of the smaller wielder's head. "Get some rest, you've earned it." 

Sora let out a quiet confirming hum as he closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound of his boyfriend’s heartbeat. It was the same heartbeat that had lulled him to sleep many times between their childhood sleepovers and the few nights they’d been able to spend together since the final battle against Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard. This heart, this light, it was something completely unique to Riku that no matter how many times people tried to turn him towards the darkness or replicate him, he would always be the home Sora could come home to. 

“Did you tell Merlin we left?” Riku asked while he ran his fingers soothingly through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“No, I forgot.” Sora mumbled as he slowly gave in to the comforting warmth of the other boy and the bed. “Can you tell him?”

“I’ll tell him while you take a nap. Get some sleep Sora, I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Riku whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Sora’s forehead.

He watched as the brunet gave in to whatever was convincing him he needed a nap, waiting for him to fall asleep before pulling out his gummiphone to send Merlin a text message. He thanked the wizard for helping set this up before putting his phone back into his pocket and curling up with his boyfriend. This was more than he could have ever asked for before leaving the islands, more than he could have ever dreamed of. Having Sora in his arms was everything he could have wanted and more. He was definitely going to thoroughly enjoy their date but for now, he was going to enjoy a nap with his boyfriend.


End file.
